Living The Dream
by mrutherford1106
Summary: When Maddie wakes up from her dreams about Diggie while he's gone in Tundrabania, she needs some... alone time. But what happens when her alone time turns into a make-out session wth her sister? Will everything go back to normal after that one moment, or will Maddie end up living her dream?
1. Where It All Began

**Something I never did in my Fuller House series was use the first person. I'm going to be switching POVs throughout this series, with a little indicator showing whose POV I'm writing in, in case it's not completely obvious. With that out of the way, enjoy my Liv and Maddie fanfic!**

_**Maddie's POV**_

"Oh, Diggie, harder! I'm gonna cum! Ohhhhhhh!"

These are the words that keep appearing in my dreams. For some reason, ever since Diggie moved to Tundrabania to become an exchange student, I've had these wet dreams that constantly involve him fucking me.

To make things even weirder, we've actually never had sex. I've actually never had sex with anyone. Yep, I'm a virgin. I was hoping to have one great night with Diggie before he left, but it didn't happen.

I decided that I would enjoy my Saturday instead of being a lazy ass and just staying in bed for hours. I got up, relieved that my twin sister, Liv, was still sleeping, grabbed my dildo, and went into the shower.

_**Liv's POV **_

Once I got up and had my diva moment in front of my sparkle-tastic diva board, I looked to see that Maddie was already up. I heard the shower running and assumed that was her. I went over to her dresser drawer and saw that her dildo was missing.

"Shit," I said, wishing that it was there, because I really needed to use it. I then had the horniest thought I've had in a while and decided to quietly walk to the bathroom door. Luckily, Maddie forgot to lock it.

_**Maddie's POV **_

As I turned on the water and got my dildo all wet and perfect for use, I started to take off my clothes. After playing with my tits for a minute or two I went into the shower, ready to put that 8-inch toy to use.

I stuck it onto the floor, lined up my pussy perfectly with it, and slowly started moving towards it. As it started making its way inside me, I began to speed up on it. I did this for a few minutes, and by this point I was really close to my orgasm.

Right as I was a few seconds away from cumming, Liv opens the shower curtain, completely naked!

"Liv? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, I noticed your dildo was gone and I was, like, super horny, so I just decided to come in here and join you," my twin replied. Staring at her perfect tits was making me even more horny than I already was, which I guess is kind of self-centered, considering we are exactly the same, but I didn't care. I couldn't let her know how much I wanted it, because I didn't want her to think I was more perverted than she was, even if it was true.

"Okay, fine, but don't tell anyone about this." I, like, totally nailed that. She had no idea what my intentions were.

_**Liv's POV**_

"Liv? What the fuck are you doing?" Maddie said, having to whisper so nobody else would hear us.

"Well, I noticed your dildo was gone and I was, like, super horny, so I just decided to come in here with you."

Maddie, the little perv, was staring at my tits. She obviously wasn't aware that I was looking directly at her and knew exactly where I was looking. Of course, I was fine with that, because I got to stare at her cute face. I mean, it's also my cute face, and, let's be honest, I'm the cuter one, but I still loved looking at her.

A few minutes of tit-staring later, Maddie suddenly said, "okay, fine, but don't tell anyone about this." She obviously was trying to make me think I am the bigger pervert, but I know her better than that, and she can't trick me. I knew exactly what her intentions were.

I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. I decided to make a deal with Maddie.

"Okay, so, you make me have the good feelies first, and then I do it to you."

"I will agree to that on one condition," my twin replied.

"What's that?"

"Never, _ever_, call it the 'good feelies' again."

"Deal." I really just said "good feelies" because I knew she would hate it and it would make her want to go second if that meant I never said it again. She really has no idea what goes on in my head.

_**Maddie's POV**_

As I got down on my knees and prepared to eat my twin out, I decided to grab the dildo and use it on her ass. I know she's done it before, as I saw her and Holden going at it once, so I knew it would just make her feel even better.

As I licked Liv's pussy and fucked her ass with the dildo, she started moaning. I wanted to give her a good experience, so she would want to return the favor, so with my free hand I started to finger her pussy while still licking it. This just caused her to moan even more.

After a few seconds I added a second finger, and then a third. I did this for a couple minutes when Liv started to squirt her pussy juices all over my face and into my mouth. I kept licking for a few more seconds, to make sure I got all of it.

"Wow," she panted, "that was incredible."

"Now it's my turn, right?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, but why don't we go back to our room? We'll have more space in there."

"Good idea," I said, "actually, Parker built a tunnel in my bed, so we could use those tunnels and have a really private session."

"That sounds like a sparkle-riffic idea! Let's go!"

We got up, I turned off the shower and grabbed the dildo, and then we went into our room, where we grabbed our other sex toys. I then opened up the tunnel that Parker dug into my bed, and we went into the private area underground.


	2. In The Tunnels

_**Parker's POV**_

When I woke up, I had, as usual, a morning-wood. However, I couldn't take care of it, as Joey was still in bed. Sure, he's seen me naked before, he's even touched my dick before, but I feel embarrassed any time he sees me with nothing on.

I wanted to go to the bathroom right across the hall from my room to take care of my business, but Maddie was taking a shower. When I walked up to the door, I heard her masturbating! This just made my dick even harder, so I decided to go into Parker Hollow to take care of it. And yes, I know that getting hard to the thought of Maddie masturbating is wrong and perverted, but she's so damn hot that I can't help it.

Surprisingly, the phone service underground is still pretty good, so I could take my phone and look at porn. I took a few minutes to decide what to watch, and then I started jacking off.

In the middle of my session, I hear Liv and Maddie's voices coming through the tunnels. It sounded like they were crawling around in them. I tried to tune them out and continue, but it just wasn't working. I then tried to find where they were, and what they were doing, while also making sure they didn't see me since I was completely naked.

As I moved through the tunnels, the voices got louder and louder. I stopped for a second, to make sure they weren't getting closer to me, and it sounded like they were perfectly still. And it almost sounded like… moaning? I went through to investigate, and it turns out Liv was eating Maddie out while using a bunch of other toys that I never thought I'd see used in person. I quickly got into a comfortable position and started masturbating. I couldn't help myself. There were two incredibly hot girls completely naked in front of my very eyes.

_**Maddie's POV**_

As we went further into the tunnels, I got more and more excited. I would finally have someone to help me orgasm instead of just a dildo or my fingers.

We found a small room that was big enough for us to do this and started putting our toys down. I then sat in a chair that was in the room with my legs spread out, ready for this incredible experience waiting to happen.

Liv started with her tongue and it was amazing! It was the best feeling I had ever felt. Of course, that record didn't last long, as she immediately put three fingers into my pussy while still licking it. I almost came right there, but I managed to keep it in.

After a few minutes, Liv stopped and began to make out with me. I could taste my own pussy juices, and I taste delicious. Liv then began to scissor me.

That's when I saw the dark-skinned boy jacking off. I just made a gesture motioning for him to come towards us. Okay, I know he's my brother, but I needed a real dick. I first decided to let him have a go at Liv's ass. He smiled and started to put his cock into her back end.

_**Liv's POV**_

As I was scissoring Maddie, I ended up getting what I thought was a dildo shoved up my ass. Maddie ended up having Parker, who she caught masturbating to us, fuck my ass while we were fucking each other! I mean, it felt great, but I can't believe she would do that!

_**Maddie's POV **_

After we finished the scissor-fest and Liv realized it was Parker, not a dildo, that was inside her ass, I went over to his dick as started to give him a blowjob. Only for a few minutes, though, as I wanted to have his dick get inside my virgin pussy. Liv proceeded to make out with him while I finished sucking his dick.

Once I finished having his dick in my mouth, I proceeded to take the Missionary position, with my knees behind my head and my pussy in plain sight, pointed directly at Parker.

"Okay, Maddie, are you, like, totes sure you want Parker to take your virginity?" Liv asked, quite concerned.

"Yes! I need a real dick inside me, and Diggie's gone, and Parker's right here, so it works out perfectly! Just go slow at first, okay, bro?"

"Got it," he said. He seemed to be more ready than I was.

And with that, he walked up towards me, aligned his dick perfectly with my pussy, and started thrusting. It was absolutely mind blowing how amazing it felt! I started moaning right away.

"Oh yeah, Parker, harder! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" I never wanted this moment to end! Parker's cock was so big that it almost felt bigger than my dildo!

After a couple minutes Parker said "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" I moaned, "cum inside my slutty pussy!"

We both came simultaneously, and I moaned even more.

"Oh Parker," I said, "that was fucking amazing. We need to do this again sometime."

"Really?" Parker said, a little too excited, "uh, I mean, yeah, sure, whatever."

_**Liv's POV**_

"Okay, Maddie, are you, like, totes sure sure you want Parker to take your virginity?" I asked. Maddie wanted Parker to fuck her! Nobody has ever fucked her before, I wanted to make sure she knew what was happening.

"Yes! I need a real dick inside me, and Diggie's gone, and Parker's right here, so it works out perfectly! Just go slow at first, okay, bro?"

I then watched my little brother have sex with my twin sister! And I enjoyed it! I started masturbating because I was so aroused. I actually wanted to fuck Parker! So as soon as Maddie finished talking and moaning, I said "my turn! But you just lay down and I'll do all the work."

Parker laid down on the ground, his dick as stiff as a tree stump, ready for the second part of his experience. I lined myself up and then started to ride him. Maddie, of course, was turned on by this, and grabbed the dildo and started riding that.

Soon the tunnels were filled with moans again. It didn't take much longer for Parker to cum inside me, but I had taken a birth control pill in the morning since Holden was coming over later.

Right after that, we ended up having a threesome. Maddie got to have Parker fuck her pussy again, while she ate me out and I made out with Parker. The whole thing only lasted for a few minutes, but everyone had one more orgasm before we all left the tunnels and finished off the day.


	3. One Month Later

_**Maddie's POV**_

At this point, Parker and I were fucking at least once a week. After about a month of this, I decided I needed someone else to satisfy me, too.

"Hey, Joey," I said.

"Hey, what's up, Madds?" he replied in his usual squeaky voice.

"I need to show you something, but it needs to be in private. Could you come with me to the bathroom real quick?"

"Maddie, nobody else is here."

"Oh, well, I guess just come into my room really fast," I began to run into my room, so I could take my clothes off before he got there.

_**Joey's POV**_

"Oh, well, I guess just come into my room really fast," Maddie seemed to be excited about whatever she had to show me. She started running to her room.

I walked up the stairs, knocked on the door to Maddie's bedroom, and asked: "is it ready yet?"

"Almost! Just give me one second!" was the reply from the other side of the door.

After a couple more seconds, Maddie opened the door, and she was completely naked, and holding a dildo! I had never seen a naked girl in person before. Of course, I've watched a lot of porn, but I never thought I'd see an actual naked girl in person, ever!

"Hey Joey," the girl said seductively, "would you like to join me?"

I didn't even have to answer, she knew I did. All she had to do was look down and see the bulge in my pants to figure it out.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room.

_**Maddie's POV**_

I decided to tease him a little bit, just to make his dick as big as possible. I made him sit on Liv's bed, while I was on the floor using my dildo.

Once Joey got his pants off, I could see his dick getting bigger and bigger every second. He started to jack off and I said:

"Nope, you don't get to do that, I do."

"Well, what do _I _get to do?"

"You get to play with my tits and pussy," I said, offering my full body to him.

He gladly took me up on that offer, as he started rubbing my clit while sucking on my tits.

After another minute or two of this, I was ready. I got into my favorite position, the Missionary position, and let him do as he pleased.

As soon as he had his dick in me I started moaning. It didn't feel as good as Parker, but it was still amazing.

"Oh, Joey," I moaned, "that feels incredible! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

I started to rub my clit while he moved to make the experience even better.

This went on for a couple of minutes, and then Liv walked into the room! Joey didn't know she was there, so, as I did with Parker about a month ago, I gave her a gesture telling her to come over, which she happily did, after taking her clothes off.

_**Liv's POV**_

I never thought I'd say this, but Joey is actually kinda cute, and seeing him fuck Maddie like that made me super horny. So when Maddie told me to come over, I was happy to.

Maddie and I looked at each other for a second and we instantly knew what we were gonna do.

"Joey, stop for a second," Maddie just barely managed to get out through moans, "I wanna do something for you."

The second she said that I came into Joey's view. He freaked out for a second, but then we shushed him and started making out in front of him, and Maddie was rubbing my clit.

Joey got his phone from the desk and started recording it, and started jacking off. We decided to make a deal with him.

"Joey, you can film all you want, but you can't touch your little friend."

He started to complain, but then I said:

"Fine. You can jack off, but you have to pay us."

"How much?"

"$200. 100 for each of us."

"$200?" Joey shouted, "as soon as she gets home, I'm gonna tell mom that you're blackmailing me."

"And tell her what? That you're such a pervert that you have to masturbate to, and take a video of, your _sisters_? Okay, let me know how that one works out."

"Fine!" he said, "just let me get it from my room real quick."

"Liv, that was brilliant!" Maddie said.

"Well, I mean, obviously," I replied.

Maddie then caught me off guard by making out with me. I then rubbed her clit, and she rubbed mine. That's when Joey walked in with the $200. We decided to make this a moment he would never forget.

And that's exactly what we did.


End file.
